


Together We'll Heal and Start Anew

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [9]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anne had a miscarriage, she became depressed. Richard took her out hunting to lift her spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll Heal and Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan le Fey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgan+le+Fey).



Anne could barely open her eyes when the sun rose. Her limps were weak and spirit low.

She was supposed to be alone in bed, yet she felt someone sitting on her side.

Without looking, she knew it was Richard.

Her lord husband. Her Duke. Her Lord of North.

He brushed her hair aside and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Sweetin,” he said softly.

Reluctantly, Anne sat up. Richard lifted her cover aside and helped her getting out of the bed. She wordlessly watched as he placed her slippers onto her feet and played her handmaiden. Honestly, his hands were more skillful than any of her ladies.

Her colors had improved and her health seemed have returned. But her heart was not healed.

“Come,” he took her hand and led her out of her bedchamber.

Anne mutedly followed Richard as she plaited her hair along the way. She never needed anyone’s assistance on her hair. In her childhood, she was taught how to braid and dress hair to prepare herself as a future lady-in-waiting to the Queen. However, when it came to her hair, it was always someone else who done it. First it was her nanny; then it was her sister Isabel; then it was her ladies. She could never say it, but she hated it when they pulled her hair. Ever since she married Richard, she started to brush, braid, and plait her own hair. She did not even allow Richard to brush her hair until one month after their wedding night.

She sat across from Richard as plates and goblets placed before them. Richard ate as usual, but Anne only had a few bites.

Richard cut a piece of bread and applied butter; he then placed it on her plate.

“Eat,” he said in a commanding tone.

Anne did not argue and did what she was told.

At other time, Richard would’ve given her a stern lecture on how she’s not taking good care of herself.

But not today.

Not after her painful miscarriage.

***

When Richard heard that Anne was to marry Edouard of Lancaster, he wasn’t even sure he heard it right. The prince was said to be monstrous and sadistic. How could any father marry his daughter to such a monster? But alas, it was all about winning the war and securing the power. There was price to pay if one to venture near the throne. Warwick chose to sacrifice his younger daughter’s happiness to secure his new alliance.

Richard knew Anne since childhood when he was under Warwick’s tutelage. He always remembered how Anne was a happy, high spirited girl who ran ahead of all other children in the castle. Anne’s laughter was something he’d never forget.

How could she survive such a marriage?

It would be like throwing a lamb in a den of wolves.

Unfortunately, he was correct.

After the Battle of Tewkesbury, he learned the death of Edouard of Lancaster. Immediately, he went to his brother King Edward IV and asked for his permission to marry Lady Anne Neville. He would’ve married her on the spot had the circumstances permitted it. Yet, fate had another plan. He was to lead another military campaign against the Scots while Anne became a ward of her sister Isabel, Duchess of Clarence. By the time he returned, Anne was gone.

George was just as agitated as he was. Brothers pointed fingers at each other. But where did Anne go?

After days of searching, his men finally found her.

She was at an inn, working in the kitchen.

Richard went to retrieve her. He found her carrying a very heavy bucket of water to the well. He ran to her and threw that bucket away.

He was there to rescue her, but she took him as one of George’s men. She fought him with her strengths until she was utterly exhausted. Richard wrapped her in his cloak and carried her into a litter. He brought her into a sanctuary to keep her safe; she stayed there until their wedding day.

Their day of holy matrimony was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. But Anne did not smile. Stiffly, she exchanged vows with Richard and her fingers were cold when Richard slipped her wedding ring onto her finger. The wedding night was no better.

By then, neither Richard nor Anne were inexperienced virgins. Richard had his mistresses and sired a couple of bastard children; and Anne was a widow who remarried. Their past sexual experiences could not be more different, however. Richard’s past sexual intercourses were for pleasure’s sake. Anne, on the other hand, was for duty; and Edouard was never gentle with her.

Using all the tricks he learned from his past lovers, Richard was patient and gentle with her. Initially, Anne shuddered at his advances. In fact, she was so nervous and frightened that Richard had to feed her two goblets of wines to calm her down. Finally, after she relaxed, he pushed up her shift by the waist and made love to her.

Her body was still stiff.

It took her another month to fully accept Richard as her husband.

One night, when Richard came to her bed, she removed her nightshift and bared her body to him. Finally, they made love like how lovers should. She rubbed his back as her knees stroked his sides. She inhaled deeply as he sucked her breasts. She moaned as he entered her.

“Let it out, I want to hear you,” he told her.

She cried out his name in pleasure.

She snuggled against him after their passionate lovemaking.

In was that night she opened to him about her painful past. Yes, Edouard was brutal to her in bed; she told her mother the Countess how Edouard treated her, only to hear that she needs to give the Lancastrians a male heir—nothing else mattered; after her father was killed in battle, the Countess sought sanctuary herself and left her in the hands of Margaret of Anjou; her worst days, however, were when she was the ward of George and Isabel. They had the maids and servants watching her every move. Anne knew how much George hated her family for making him a turncoat under the false promise of making him King of England. Isabel had yet to give him a son. And thus, in his eyes, the Nevilles owed him.

He was not going to see Anne married and taking half of the Beauchamp fortune with her.

Anne had a dark instinct that George would harm her. So, she escaped and hid in an inn. The couple who owned inn treated her kindly, particularly compared to the treatments she received from the Lancastrians and from the Clarences. Watching how the couple treated their children, Anne was only saddened that she never had the luxury of true, genuine love from anyone. Her husband, mother, father, sister—all used her or treated her with hostility.

“Shh, it’s all over. You are here with me now,” Richard said softly with his arms protectively around her.

The next morning, she laughed and giggled as Richard played her handmaiden. After he dressed her, she playfully handed her the brush.

And so, they started to live together happily.

When he was on the road for duties, he wrote to Anne often. In her replies, she informed him that she was carrying his child.

Finally, she was convinced that God is not that cruel and that she was no longer punished for her sins—whatever they are.

***

By the time her returned to the Middleham Castle, he found everything amiss.

A servant informed him that the Duchess fell ill.

Without thinking, he ran to Anne’s bedchamber and brushed aside the midwives and ladies who tried to stop him. There, Anne was pale as a sheet. Her fingers were covered with bite marks. She couldn’t stop crying.

He wiped her head, whispered all the comforting words he could think of. He stayed by her side until she drowsed into sleep.

The next day, she remained in bed and stared blankly into the ceiling.

She was four months along. Everything went so well until one morning, she felt a sharp pain. She called her ladies and the pain worsened. Soon, she saw blood stains on her dress and nightshift. She lost the baby.

For days, she refused to eat or speak; Richard had to feed her. As time went by, she started to recover. The midwives and physician confirmed that the Duchess is well enough to leave bed and to be outdoors. Richard decided to take her out hunting.

***

Hunting was an activity all three York brothers enjoyed.

Taking her hand, Richard took Anne into the woods and amused her with his archery skills. There were other people in the hunting party as well, but they cleverly lagged behind as the Duke and Duchess went way ahead into the woods.

And thus, Anne found herself alone with Richard.

She gratefully accepted the wild fruits he gathered for her.

She even laughed, or tried to, when a squirrel jumped onto his head.

Then she spotted a deer.

She remembered how much she loved to chase after her puppies as a child. The deer ran so fast and she started to run after it.

And Richard ran after her.

Anne ran and ran but the deer was quicker. Soon, it disappeared in sight.

She sighed and turned, finding Richard standing not too far from her.

They were alone in the deep woods. Just them.

She looked at Richard and found him different. The way he looked at her was full of genuine love. Long gone was the image of the emotionally inward, serious Duke of Gloucester. Before her, he was only Richard.

Richard, who never gave up on her.

Richard, who always ran after her.

Richard, who loves her.

She unfastened her cloak and approached him as the cloak fell to the ground. As she was about to touch his cheek, he took her hands and gently peeled off her gloves. He covered her hands with kisses and then pulled her into his arms to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was gentle in the beginning, but then it became deepened.

When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Anne took his hands and pulled off his gloves—just as he did with hers. She then unfastened his cloak and slipped it off his shoulders.

She then lowered herself down onto her cloak, and pulling him down with her.

“Anne…” He muttered her name as his hand went to her back to unlace her dress. He loosened her hair, laid her down, and kissed her neck while his hand pushed down her dress along with her shift. Anne lifted her hips as he pulled her dress and shift off her altogether with a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her thighs.

He removed his doublet and shirt and climbed on top of her. He covered her with kisses as she threw her arms around him. Wrapping her legs around him, she whispered his name.

“Do you want me?” He asked her.

“I do.”

“Prove it.” He challenged.

Anne reached to unlace his breeches. After she pulled the breeches off him, he entered her as they joined hands. The penetration was slow at first, but then it became harder and more passionate.

Her nails dug into his skin as his seeds spilled inside her.

***

Anne played with Richard’s black curls as he nuzzled her breasts.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

He raised his head and brushed a strand of her hair aside. “Don’t say that.”

“I lost your baby,” she continued. “I failed you.”

“Anne, you can never fail me,” he said to her as he rolled onto his back and pulled her against his chest, covering them with his cloak. “The only time you failed me…was when you did not inform me of your condition and when you did not take good care of yourself.”

“It happened so fast,” she said softly as tears fell from her eyes. “So much pain and so much blood, I didn’t even know what was happening…”

“You are not to blame Anne,” Richard whispered as he stroked her hair. “We are still young.”

Indeed, Anne was only sixteen.

“I would rather have you living and healthy by my side than sacrifice you for a child,” he went on. “I can’t lose you.”

Anne pressed her head against his heart and felt the silver cross he wore around his neck against her flesh.

She and Richard—they are one.

What hurts her hurts him too.

He was not her _lord_ husband, but her husband, partner, soulmate, and lover.

She would never doubt him again.

***

Eight months later, Anne was in bed, wrapped in furs, and holding her newborn son. She smiled weakly as Richard entered her chamber. Their son was small since he was born one month premature, but he was healthy and alive.

The labor lasted nearly two days, but for Anne it was worth it.

She happily placed her infant son into Richard’s arms.

“Our son, Anne,” Richard whispered hoarsely. He stayed up for two days waiting for their son’s arrival and for her suffering to end. “Well done.”

“He is small,” Anne commented. “But he will grow, I’m sure of it.” She paused and then said softly, “Shall we call him Richard?”

“His name is Edward,” Richard said. “To honor the King.”

The baby squealed upon hearing that.

“Seems like he knows his name already,” Richard laughed and handed the baby back to Anne. “But Richard shall be a good name of his sibling.”

Anne nodded confidently. “We will have a dozen of babies, as many as God allows it.”

“I don’t mind if we don’t,” Richard replied, to Anne’s surprise. “As long as I have you, and my own honor.”

He leaned down to kiss her.

The painful past was gone. She was now a happy woman with a husband, a son, and a home.

She was very happy to be away from the dreadful court and be here at Middleham to raise her son. Soon, she hoped, the nursery would be full of children.

She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, we know it is not to be.
> 
> Anne would never have another child. Her dream of peaceful, safe life in Middleham was shattered with deaths of her sister Isabel, execution of George of Clarence, and death of King Edward IV at age 40. Knowing the common fate of Lord Protectors and the hostility of Woodvilles towards him, Richard decided to end his protectorship and usurped the crown. Anne became Queen of England as her father had long wished.
> 
> Their reign was short, unstable, and marred by tragedies. The two sons of Edward IV mysteriously disappeared; Richard's former allies led rebellions against him; their only son Ned died at age 10. Finally, age age 28, Anne's health could not endure any more tragedy and died at age 28 from tuberculosis. Richard joined her in death months later after he was killed in Battle of Bosworth. 
> 
> Richard had Anne interred in Westminster Abbey along with other English monarchs. Himself was interred in a shallow grave in Leicester until hundreds years later his bones were discovered and to be reinterred in a cathedral. The final location has yet to be decided. Their son Edward of Middleham was interred somewhere in an unknown location.


End file.
